Lettre d'une inconnue
by Anaximandre
Summary: UA. Emma et Henry sont à Boston suite au sort lancé par Peter Pan. Un jour Emma reçoit la lettre d'une inconnue Regina Mills
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Les personnages dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs de la série Once Upon A Time.**

 **Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres et publicités sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs ou créateurs respectifs.**

 **Lien image : (Sur Pixabay .com) /fr/photos/%C3%A9crit-%C3%A9crire-stylo-plume-encre-1209121/**

 **En revanche les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Regina debout dans sa bibliothèque regardait le feu, son troisième verre de whisky à la main. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée. Sa tête commençait à tourner sérieusement. Elle attrapa le paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une, expira la fumée et but à nouveau. Sur son bureau se trouvaient deux lettres.

La première, elle l'enverrait à Emma le lendemain, lui proposant de venir à StoryBrooke la rencontrer afin de l'engager pour retrouver quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un n'existait pas. Il fallait simplement qu'Emma accepte de venir pour qu'elle l'aide à se souvenir… La connaissant elle savait qu'elle ne laisserait pas Henry seul à Boston. Dans cette lettre, elle lui promettait de la payer n'importe quel prix si elle acceptait de faire le voyage. L'appât du gain, de l'argent, la déciderait peut-être. Regina l'espérait. Ils étaient revenus de la Forêt Enchantée depuis quinze jours et elle avait enfin fini par retrouver leur trace à Boston. Ils lui manquaient tellement. Il fallait qu'elle les revoie.

La deuxième, elle ne l'enverrait jamais. Cette lettre qu'elle avait écrite plusieurs fois. La détruisant systématiquement. Cette lettre où elle avouait enfin la vérité à celle qu'elle aimait depuis des années.

Elle finit sa cigarette. La petite pendule sonna quatre heures du matin. Elle vida son verre et tituba jusqu'au bureau. Elle attrapa la lettre qu'elle voulait détruire, prête à la relire une dernière fois. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux.

Fatiguée et en colère contre sa propre couardise. Elle la jeta dans le feu.

Elle attrapa la deuxième, la plia, ferma l'enveloppe et partit se coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1**_

 _Boston trois jours plus tard._

Emma était épuisée mais heureuse. Elle avait pu partir plus tôt du travail un vendredi soir. Elle pourrait donc tenir sa promesse à Henry et passer toute la soirée avec lui. Il lui restait trente minutes avant d'aller le chercher au collège. Juste assez de temps pour prendre une douche rapide et se changer.

Elle récupéra son courrier, surprise par une enveloppe portant un « Mademoiselle Swan » écrit avec beaucoup d'élégance. Rien d'autre ne figurait dessus, seulement le nom d'une ville inconnue « StoryBrooke » d'où elle avait été envoyée, apparemment dans l'état du Maine.

Elle entra dans son appartement et posa son courrier sur le bar. Elle le lirait plus tard pour l'instant la priorité c'était son fils et _« une douche ! »_ pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

.

Emma prit une bière dans le frigo, se dirigea vers les fauteuils en attrapant la lettre au passage. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et but une gorgée en repensant à la soirée avec son fils, un sourire aux lèvres. Pizza et jeux vidéos, jeux vidéos où elle s'était royalement fait laminer par un adolescent de treize ans. Ce n'était pas grave, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire comme ça, et c'était le principal.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença la lecture.

 _Emma mon amour,_

 _En cette nuit de mélancolie, ton absence se fait sentir de manière plus cruelle qu'à l'accoutumée. Je me souviens de notre rencontre et je bénis le soir où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi pour la première fois. Combien de fois ne t'ais-je pourtant haï à nos débuts ?_

 _Mon aimée, cet éloignement forcé me désespère, et je souffre de cette solitude qui était ma fierté. Avant de te connaître, la haine, la tristesse et l'envie étaient les seules compagnes de mon quotidien. L'honneur, le respect et l'amour sont apparus grâce à la douceur de ta présence._

 _Chaque lieu dans cette ville porte la trace de ton existence. La vie sans toi à mes côtés n'est qu'une ombre qui ne mérite pas d'être vécue._

 _Toi, qui a su trouver le chemin vers ce cœur noir et éteint, voir la vraie Regina là où les autres s'arrêtaient face aux erreurs de mon passé._

 _Cette lettre que j'écris encore et toujours finira en cendres comme ses sœurs avant elle, car je suis incapable de te révéler ce que je couche sur ce papier._

 _Je ne suis pourtant pas lâche._

 _J'ai livré des batailles, semé la terreur, n'ayant peur de rien ni personne._

 _Et cependant devant toi je tremble…_

 _Je tremble de ne pouvoir t'avouer ces trois mots qui ont changé ma vie._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Regina_

Emma posa sa bière sur la table basse et relut la lettre.

 _« C'est quoi ces conneries ? »_ pensa-t-elle, _« C'est qui cette Regina ? »._

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un visage à associer à ce prénom, mais n'en trouva pas.

Elle commença à s'énerver _« Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Cette folle que je n'ai jamais rencontrée ? »_

 _« J'ai livré des batailles, semé la terreur, n'ayant peur de rien ni personne… Et cependant devant toi je tremble… »_ Lut-elle à nouveau. _« Ah ouais ? Ben t'as bien raison espèce de psychopathe ! »_

Elle se leva, finit sa bière, inspira un bon coup pour se calmer. Elle avait passé une bonne soirée avec son fils et c'est sur ce souvenir qu'elle voulait rester. Elle froissa la lettre, la jeta en direction de la poubelle et partit se coucher, ne se préoccupant même pas de savoir si la lettre atteignait sa cible.

Le lendemain matin elle fut accueillie dans la cuisine par un Henry en pyjama.

– C'est qui Regina ?

– Tu fais les poubelles maintenant ?

– Elle était tombée à côté. C'est qui cette femme ? T'as rencontré quelqu'un et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

– Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne la connais pas. C'est une folle qui m'écrit une lettre pour me faire peur.

– Te faire peur ? Elle est plutôt belle sa lettre. Je trouve que c'est romantique.

– T'as treize ans, t'es pas censé t'intéresser aux BD au lieu d'une lettre tordue ? Qu'est pas si belle que ça d'ailleurs.

–J'aimerais bien qu'on m'écrive une lettre comme ça. Elle m'intrigue cette Regina, pas toi ? Tu n'as pas envie de la rencontrer ?

– …

Henry étudia un instant sa mère.

– T'as envie de la rencontrer ! Je le savais ! Cette lettre, en fait ça te plaît !

– Hein ? N'importe quoi !

– M'man... t'as peur ?

– Non. Mais…

– Ben alors ?

– Et si… elle était moche ?

Henry éclata de rire. Des fois sa mère était tellement plus gamine que lui.

– Et si elle était belle ? Allez ! En plus ce n'est pas si loin, et StorryBrook c'est marrant comme nom pour une ville.

– Comment tu sais d'où vient la lettre ?

– T'as pas jeté l'enveloppe.

Emma se maudit intérieurement.

– Allez, t'as qu'à dire que c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

– Ton anniversaire est dans six mois.

– C'est un cadeau en avance. Allez, dis oui. S'te plait ! S'te plait ! S'te plait…

Emma souffla.

– Ok.

– Cool ! Je vais faire les valises !

Elle le regarda courir dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, pensa-t-elle. Si elle n'avait pas dit oui, il l'aurait tanné jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Il la connaissait et savait que sans son sacro saint café elle n'avait aucune volonté le matin. Elle récupéra la lettre et la relut. Pour être honnête elle s'était gendarmée une partie de la nuit pour ne pas aller la récupérer. Personne ne lui avait jamais écrit de lettre comme ça, ou de lettre tout court. Oh, elle bien avait eu des petits mots « doux », en fait assez vulgaires, au temps du lycée de la part de Kevin Newman, un connard de sa classe avec qui elle avait fini par se battre et à cause de qui elle s'était faite renvoyer.

Emma était intriguée par cette femme et se demandait vraiment à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Elle semblait être persuadée de la connaître. Où alors elle s'était simplement trompée d'adresse et elle pensait à une autre Emma Swan ? De toute façon elle serait fixée dans quelques heures.

.

.

N/A : Merci pour vos reviews et bravo à ceux qui avaient trouvé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Emma et Henry arrivèrent à StoryBrooke en fin de matinée car ils avaient pique-niqué sur la route. Elle gara la coccinelle jaune dans la rue principale en face de « Chez Granny ».

Le bruit du carillon trahit leur entré dans le restaurant. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Une surprise générale et plusieurs sourires, se peignirent sur les visages. Emma remarqua une jeune femme assise un peu plus loin. Brune les cheveux courts, elle tenait un bébé dans les bras. À son grand étonnement un pincement au cœur et une sorte de colère sourde l'envahirent. Elle chassa rapidement ses émotions et se concentra sur le regard de l'inconnue. Des yeux verts comme les siens, baignés de larmes, qui la fixaient avec adoration, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Emma cligna des paupières et regarda les autres personnes. Tous avaient ce sourire niais.

 _« Ok»_ pensa-t-elle _« Nous voilà à ploucville, la patrie des simplets…»_

Elle se tourna vers son fils, s'éclaircit la gorge et s'adressa aux autochtones.

– Bonjour, mesdames et messieurs, dit-elle tout en s'avançant vers le comptoir, derrière lequel une vielle dame la regarda arriver.

Emma s'adressa à la grand-mère :

– Bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Emma Swan et voici mon fils Henry, expliqua-t-elle en faisant une geste de la main vers son fils. Vous resterait-il des chambres par hasard ?

– Emma…

Elle se retourna vers cette voix. Toujours cette brune aux cheveux courts. L'air encore plus con que tout à l'heure.

Frappée d'horreur Emma pensa _« Pitié, faite que cette idiote ne soit pas Regina… »_

La petite clochette de l'entrée la tira de ses pensées. Une femme sophistiquée, la tête baissée, concentrée à chercher quelque chose dans son sac énonça d'un ton froid :

– Comme d'habitude, Madame Lucas, je vous prie.

Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Emma.

Emma vit défiler différentes émotions sur ce visage magnifique. La surprise d'abord, puis une sorte de soulagement ?

– Regina… recommença la femme avec le bébé, s'adressant à la nouvelle arrivée.

 _« Encore une intervention très utile »_ pensa Emma. _« Franchement, à part articuler des prénoms et casser l'ambiance, tu ferais mieux de nous laisser tranquille, et de t'occuper de ton mioche. »_

– Je sais, Mademoiselle Blanchard, lui répondit celle qui était donc Regina.

Elle reporta son regard sur Regina qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Regina sourit puis s'avança en tendant une main.

– Je suis Regina Mills, le maire de la ville. À qui ais-je l'honneur ?

Emma lui serra la main.

 _« Putain c'est le maire de la ville. Merde… »_

– Je suis Emma Swan. Vous m'avez envoyé…

– Oui, en effet. Je suis ravie que vous soyez venu.

 _« Ok, t'as pas envie que je parle de ta petite lettre en public ? Message reçu, mais tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule quand il n'y aura personne. Maire ou pas »_ Se dit Emma.

Un léger raclement de gorge les interrompit.

– Ah oui ! Je vous présente mon fils Henry.

Henry se tourna vers sa mère avec un grand sourire, un pouce en l'air en faisant un signe discret de la tête vers Regina. Emma le foudroya du regard.

– Très heureuse de te connaître Henry, dit Regina en souriant tendrement au garçon qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Vous venez d'arriver ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, nous étions justement en train de voir s'il restait des chambres…

– Voilà votre commande, madame le maire, coupa la dame âgée en tendant un sac en papier à Regina.

– Merci, Madame Lucas. Regina attrapa le sac et reporta son attention sur Emma.

– Eh bien, je vous laisse vous installer et découvrir notre jolie petite ville. Peut-être pourriez-vous passer en fin d'après-midi à mon bureau. ? Vous trouverez la Mairie facilement. Cela-vous convient-il ?

– Oui.

– Parfait. À toute à l'heure, Mademoiselle Swan, Henry. Regina sortit du restaurant accompagnée de la petite cloche au son grêle.

.

Emma découvrit sa chambre.

 _« Trop de goût, tue le goût»_ se dit-elle, se demandant sincèrement quelle était la pire avec celle d'Henry. _« Bah, les deux se valent. Quoique la tapisserie des chiottes façon drapeaux américain de la mienne m'ajoute sûrement quatre ou cinq points… »_

Un léger « toc toc » à la porte la sortie de ses réflexions.

– M'man t'es prête pour un tour de la ville ?

– Allons-y, petit.

StoryBrooke avait du charme. Enfin, si on aimait les petites villes composées essentiellement d'une grande rue. Elle admira le port rempli de bateaux. _« Tous les moyens sont bons pour s'échapper de ce trou… »._

– J'aime bien cette ville… Je ne sais pas il y a un truc ici… Je m'y sens bien.

Emma regarda son fils.

– T'aime les trous ?

– Ce n'est pas un trou ! C'est une petite ville calme.

– Ouais, genre la paix du cimetière…

– M'man !

– Emma ! Henry !

Emma se retourna vers l'inconnu, qui arrivait vers eux en courant.

 _« Putain de petite ville ! Ça fait même pas deux heures qu'on est là et ils connaissent déjà tous nos prénoms ! »._

Il était grand, blond, avec des yeux bleus perçant, et avait une cicatrice au menton.

– Vous êtes là…

– Vous voyez bien que non, répondit Emma avec beaucoup de sérieux.

– ….

 _« Il vaut mieux éviter l'ironie à péqueneaudville »_ nota mentalement Emma.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

– Je suis Emma et voici mon fils Henry.

Il eut un instant d'hésitation puis ajouta :

– David Nolan, le shérif de la ville. D'ailleurs je cherche un adjoint, si ça vous intéresse...

– Euh, vous ne me connaissez pas. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je conviendrais ?

– Une intuition.

 _« Rien que ça ?»_

– Euh, merci, mais nous sommes là seulement pour le week-end.

– Très bien. En tout cas n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. Mon bureau est un peu plus haut dans la rue principale.

– Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve la bibliothèque ? Demanda Henry.

– C'est le bâtiment avec l'horloge dans la grande rue, tu ne peux pas la louper.

– Merci dit Emma. Ce fut un plaisir David. Bonne après-midi, conclut-elle en entraînant Henry vers la rue principale.

– Bonne après-midi, répondit-il en les suivant des yeux.

Quelques pas plus loin. Henry l'interrogea :

– Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

– Rien… Je ne sais pas… Il me fait penser à un berger.

– T'as un problème avec les bergers ?

– Non. Bien qu'ils sentent parfois un peu le bouc.

– Elle est chiante cette conversation.

Emma éclata de rire.

– T'as bien raison petit ! Tiens, voilà la bibliothèque.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Une femme aux yeux bleus les observa entrer dans la bibliothèque. Henry se précipita vers la première étagère remplie de livres sur sa droite.

Emma marcha vers la jeune femme.

– Bonjour. Veuillez excusez l'attitude de mon fils. Quand il entre dans une bibliothèque, le monde, ou simplement les personnes n'existent plus pour lui.

– Je suis pareille, lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Je suis un vrai rat de bibliothèque. Et quand je lis un roman, il ne faut plus me parler. Je m'appelle Belle.

– Emma. Et l'effronté, c'est Henry.

– Trop cool y a que des vieux bouquins ! Cria l'adolescent.

– Henry ! On ne gueule pas dans une bibliothèque !

– Désolé, m'man. Bonjour, madame dit-il après les avoir rejoint.

– Belle.

– Henry.

– Apparemment tu aimes les vieux livres. J'en ai justement un qui pourrait te plaire. Belle se baissa et attrapa un livre en cuire où l'on pouvait lire « Il était une fois ».

– Sensas' ! Je peux le garder ? Demanda Henry en lui arrachant presque le livre des mains.

– Il est à toi.

– C'est gentil mais on ne peut pas accepter, dit Emma.

– Prenez-le comme un cadeau de bienvenue.

– Allez, M'man ! S'te plaît !

– Bon d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

– Merci, Belle.

– Je t'en prie Henry. Si tu as des questions sur ce livre, tu sais où me trouver lui dit Belle… Je suis vraiment désolée… mais exceptionnellement nous fermons plus tôt cette après-midi…

– Bien sûr, justement on allait partir. Au revoir.

– Au revoir.

Il était presque seize heures lorsqu'Emma et Henry sortirent de la bibliothèque.

– Un chocolat chaud chez Granny ? Proposa Emma.

– Carrément !

Emma regarda son fils avec amour.

– Ok, petit, mais c'est toi qui paye.

– Très drôle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

– J'en ai pas pour longtemps dit Emma à son fils. Tu m'attends là ?

Henry s'affala dans un des fauteuils de la mairie devant le bureau de Regina.

– Ouais, ça va j'ai un bon bouquin.

– Qu'est-ce qui te plaît tant dans ce livre ? Tu ne l'as quasiment pas quitté depuis que Belle te l'a donné. C'est parce qu'il y a des illustrations ?

Henry lui jeta un regard noir.

– Houlà ! Y a aucune honte à aimer les images tu sais, précisa Emma rajoutant une couche.

Devant l'humeur bougonne de son fils elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le prenant dans ses bras elle continua à l'embrasser sur le nez, le front, les cheveux en accentuant ses baisers de bruits de succion. Henry finit par rire en se débattant.

Elle se releva en souriant.

– Tu me pardonnes ?

– Ouais.

Emma profitait encore de ces moments avec son fils sachant parfaitement que dans peu de temps il refuserait ses contacts affectueux. Il commençait déjà à la supplier de ne plus le lâcher en voiture juste devant le collège. Elle regrettait parfois qu' Henry grandisse si vite.

– À tout à l'heure

– Hé m'man ?

– Ouais ?

– C'est peut-être la femme de ta vie… alors tiens-toi droite.

– T'es nul !

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

– Bonne chance !

– Ouais c'est ça.

Emma frappa à la porte du bureau.

– Entrez ! Entendit-elle.

Elle entra et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Regina la regardait une paire de lunette sur le nez.

 _« Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle »_ pensa Emma, la déshabillant mentalement prenant soin de lui laisser seulement les lunettes. _« Ce n'est pas vrai mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive avec cette femme ? »_ se demanda-t-elle surprise par ses nouvelles pensées.

Elle sortit la lettre de sa poche et la jeta sur le bureau de Regina.

– Je pense que c'est à vous.

Regina récupéra la lettre et commença à lire, son visage se décomposant au fil des lignes. Elle reprit contenance et leva la tête vers Emma.

– Vous n'auriez pas dû lire cette lettre… Je l'ai écrite lorsque j'étais ivre et malheureuse.

– Cela signifie que vous ne pensiez pas ? Demanda Emma un peu déçue.

– …

– Vous ne le pensiez pas ? Répéta-t-elle.

Regina soupira. Emma avait lu la lettre, d'une certaine manière elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Lui mentir ne servait plus à grand-chose.

– Si, chaque mot, avoua-t-elle.

– Tout ce que vous avez dit… Nous nous sommes jamais rencontrés et pourtant… Vous êtes genre une psychopathe ?

– Non, bien sûr que non.

– Je ne comprends pas. Je ne vous connais pas et...

Regina ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une petite enveloppe. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer la vérité aussi vite, mais malheureusement les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme elle le souhaitait. Elle maudit son whisky et sa « cuite » de l'avant veille. Elle se leva et la donna à Emma.

Emma la décacheta et découvrit plusieurs photographies. Henry et elle se trouvaient dans les rues de StoryBrooke. Ce qui la frappa, fut l'âge de son fils. Il semblait plus jeune.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Mademoiselle Swan, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, lors de votre première visite ici il y a trois ans. Henry est allé vous chercher à Boston. Le seul souci c'est que vous ne vous en souvenez plus.

– Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai un trou de mémoire de trois ans sans le savoir ? Demanda Emma en étudiant Regina pour jauger sa réponse.

– Non je suis en train de vous dire que vous avez d'autres souvenirs implantés en vous. Non pas des trois dernières années… mais des treize.

Emma l'avait bien observée. Elle ne mentait pas.

– Ok, disons que je vous crois. Comment est-ce possible ?

– Grâce à la magie.

Emma s'esclaffa.

– Ok, elle est où la caméra ?

– Je ne vous suis pas.

– C'est une caméra cachée ?

– Non c'est la vérité.

Emma fixa Regina.

 _« Cette femme est encore plus tarée que ce que je croyais »_ pensa-t-elle.

– Ok, Bon ben…C'était intéressant. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, mais malheureusement Henry et moi ne pouvons rester plus longtemps, nous avons encore de la route. Mais ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Nous nous reverrons sûrement _« Dans une autre vie »_. Au revoir, Madame Mills.

Emma se dirigea vers la porte.

– Emma, attendez !

L'énonciation de son prénom pour la première fois par cette femme l'arrêta.

 _« J'adore la façon dont cette femme dit mon prénom ! Elle est tellement sexy»._

– Vous ne pouvez pas partir.

– …

– Je suis sérieuse, c'est impossible.

– Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. Regardez-moi bien fermer la porte.

– Non, je veux dire que vous ne pouvez pas quitter StoryBrooke.

– Pardon ?

– Vous avez pu trouver le chemin jusqu'ici et entrer dans la ville car vous étiez déjà venue, mais vous ne pouvez plus partir. Toujours à cause de la magie, finit-elle dans un souffle.

Emma revint vers le bureau.

– C'est quoi ces conneries ?

– Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

– Allez-y impressionnez moi avec vos histoires tordues.

Regina tiqua mais ne dit rien.

– Il existe une barrière invisible tout autour de la ville. Personne ne peut la franchir.

– Une barrière invisible ? Vous m'étonnez ! Vraiment, vous n'avez pas mieux ?

– Non.

– Ok, alors dans ce cas je m'en vais et quitte sans regrets une folle qui vit dans un monde de contes de fées. D'ailleurs je suis désolée, mais je préfère vous le dire… Le Père Noël n'existe pas… Alors, adieu.

Elle sortit du bureau. Regina ne la retint pas. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Elle reviendrait.

.

Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires chez Granny. L'adolescent attendit d'être dans la voiture pour questionner sa mère.

– Alors ?

– …

– Alors ? Insista-t-il.

– C'est une folle qui vit dans le monde de Bambi ! Crois-moi faut qu'on dégage d'ici et vite.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Elle est persuadée que la magie existe et que nous l'avons rencontré il y a trois ans.

Ils arrivaient à la sortie de la ville, le panneau StoryBrooke serait bientôt à leur niveau. _« Une barrière invisible… », s_ e remémora Emma. Elle ne sut trop pourquoi, mais préféra arrêter la voiture avant celui-ci.

– Attends moi là, je reviens dit-elle à son fils en sortant du véhicule.

Elle dépassa le panneau, continua lentement sur la route et… se cogna contre un mur invisible.

 _« Merde »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle tendit les mains devant elle touchant cette barrière transparente.

 _« Ce n'est pas vrai, cette tarée a raison ? Comment est-ce possible ? »._

 _« Grâce à la magie… »_ Lui rappela la voix douce de Regina.

 _« Impossible la magie ça n'existe pas ! »_ Et pourtant Emma se trouvait face à l'inexplicable.

– C'est un mur ? Demanda Henry à côté d'elle.

Emma sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

– On ne peut pas partir ? Continua-t-il.

– Apparemment pas…Attends.

Elle s'empara d'une pierre sur le bord de la route et recula.

– Écarte toi, lui dit-elle et lança la pierre de toutes ses forces sur le mur. Elle ricocha ne laissant pas même une égratignure.

 _« Fait chier »,_ pensa-t-elle. _« Nous voilà prisonniers à Ploucville »._ Cette Regina allait vraiment entendre parler d'elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

Ils retournèrent chez Granny. Emma broyait du noir. Elle avait expliqué à Henry sont entrevue avec Regina. Il était resté silencieux, n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Elle ruminait devant son café face à son fils plongé dans son nouveau livre.

– Salut, beauté.

Elle leva la tête. Un homme habillé de noir portant une veste en cuir lui souriait. Il était beau gosse et semblait le savoir que trop bien. Il avait les yeux maquillés.

 _« Trop d'eyeliner pas assez de rouge à lèvres »_ se moqua-t-elle intérieurement.

– Je peux vous aider ?

Il sembla un instant déçu.

– Je vois que tu ne te souviens plus de moi, dit-il avec une petite moue triste. Je suis Killian.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Emma remarqua son crochet.

 _« Houlà, ça craint »_ se dit-elle. Elle était désolée pour sa main, mais son crochet la rendait un peu nerveuse, il semblait très affuté, et se trouvait bien trop près de son fils.

– Tu restes longtemps ? Continua-t-il.

– Il ne me semble pas que nous ayons gardé les cochons ensemble ? Je vous prierais d'adopter le vouvoiement et d'arrêter de me tutoyer.

Emma sentait qu'il fallait lui mettre des limites, sinon il allait vite devenir collant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé à la main ? Interrompit Henry.

– Je me la suis faite coupée il y a longtemps.

– Et le crochet c'est pour quoi ? Vous voulez faire comme le Capitaine Crochet ? Parce que vous savez il existe de très bonnes prothèses, continua Henry.

Killian sourit.

– Oui ça doit être un hommage de ma part à ce… marin.

Il se tourna vers Emma qui lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _« N'insiste pas mon grand »_. Il comprit le message. Il ne perdit pas espoir. Il était du genre persévérant et maintenant qu'Emma était revenue ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne tombe dans ses bras.

– Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Nous nous reverrons bientôt dit-il, en leur faisant un petit signe de tête avant de s'éloigner.

Emma regarda son fils.

– Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça qu'on soit prisonniers dans cette ville.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'es bien ici t'as l'impression d'être chez toi c'est ça ?

– Oui.

– Henry ! Réfléchis ! On ne peut pas partir y a vraiment un truc louche !

– Peut-être que Regina dit la vérité ?

– Non ! On n'est pas dans le monde d' Harry Potter, à moins que Dumbledore se soit transformé en vieille dame et tienne un snack !

– Je pencherais plutôt pour une autre théorie.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Le livre que m'a donné Belle…

– Celui avec les images ? Eh Bien ?

– Justement sur les images, les personnes ressemblent beaucoup à certains habitants de cette ville.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Euh... Tu te souviens du shérif ?

– Oui.

– Regarde, on dirait grave Le Prince Charmant tu ne trouves pas ?

– M'ouais.

– Si ! Et regarde tu te souviens de Mademoiselle Blanchard de ce matin ? Elle ressemble à Blanche-Neige… Et Regina, on dirait la Méchante Reine.

Emma étudia plus attentivement les illustrations. Henry n'avait pas tord la ressemblance était assez frappante. Des personnages de contes de fées ? C'était impossible, aberrant... _« Comme un mur invisible »_ se dit-elle et pourtant elle l'avait touché.

– Je me demande si Killian qu'on vient de voir n'est pas réellement le Capitaine Crochet, pensa tout haut son fils.

Emma regarda les autres personnes autour d'elle d'un autre œil. Des personnages de contes de fées… vraiment ? Elle écouta les conversations. Certains parlaient d'une drôle de façon, un peu vieillotte. Elle entendit quelqu'un se faire appeler Robin _« Robin des bois ? »_ se demanda-t-elle. _« Non, c'est vraiment complètement fou »_. Elle préféra suspendre ses réflexions pour l'instant. La nuit été tombée. Elle avait faim et commençait à avoir mal au crâne.

 _« Il faut vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec cette Regina »_.

Elle avait voulu aller la voir directement après l'incident du mur, mais Henry l'en avait dissuadé. Il l'avait convaincu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il fallait d'abord réfléchir, essayer de comprendre. Et surtout se calmer.

– Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adolescent.

– Ouais.

.

Henry était couché dans sa chambre à l'étage. Emma accoudée au bar, jouait avec son verre de whisky.

– Emma t'es revenue ! Beugla un type en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Elle le regarda d'un œil torve.

– C'est moi ! Leroy ! Quoi ? T'es toujours amnésique ?

– ….

– T'en es déjà au whisky… eh ben ! Ça te de dit un compagnon de beuverie ?

– Pourquoi pas marmonna Emma _« Au point où j'en suis… »_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Henry était avec Belle. Il voulait lui exposer sa théorie et lui poser des questions.

Emma entra en trombe dans le bureau de Regina sans avoir pris la peine de se faire annoncer.

– Mademoiselle Swan, que me vaut cet honneur ? Ironisa-t-elle.

– Arrêtez vos conneries « Majesté ».

– Comment… ?

– J'ai bu quelques verres avec grincheux hier soir. Il m'a tout raconté. Alors, maintenant « Votre Altesse » vous allez ouvrir ce mur à la con et nous laisser partir Henry et moi !

– Je ne peux pas.

– Mon cul oui ! Vous allez vous bouger et nous faire sortir.

Regina pinça les lèvres.

– Mademoiselle Swan, je ne vous savais pas aussi vulgaire. Ce n'est pas très élégant et cela ne vous sied guère.

– Rien à foutre si je choque vos oreilles chastes de snobe. Je ne suis pas d'une famille royale moi !

– Si, justement.

– …

– Vous êtes une princesse.

– N'importe quoi !

– Mademoiselle Swan, s'il vous plaît asseyez-vous. Il semblerait que Leroy ne vous ait pas tout dit.

À vrai dire Emma avait arrêté de l'écouter lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler d'une certaine Astrid, une sorte de fée avec un tutu rose à qui il avait très envie de montrer sa pioche…

Emma s'assit face au maire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Cette femme était d'une telle beauté.

– Ok, je vous accorde une heure, lui dit-elle. Expliquez-moi.

.

Regina venait de terminer son histoire. Emma resta silencieuse un petit moment.

– J'ai abandonné mon fils ?

– Oui.

– Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille.

– Emma vous aviez dix-huit ans et purgiez une peine de prison pour vol. Vous avez fait ce que vous estimiez nécessaire. Vous avez voulu lui donner les meilleures chances dans la vie.

Emma se souvint de cet instant de doute à la naissance d'Henry, devait-elle le garder ? Elle s'en voulait encore de cette hésitation.

Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit Henry à propos de cette ville, de son sentiment de chez soi. Si c'était vrai pourquoi ne le ressentait-elle pas ?

– Henry a compris tout ce que vous venez de dire. Il vous croit.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas, il a toujours était un enfant brillant. Et puis il a le cœur du véritable croyant.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Qu'Henry croira toujours à la magie.

– Et moi… je suis le Sauveur ?

– Oui.

– Nous étions ennemis ?

– Oui… au début.

– Puis nous sommes devenues amies ?

– Oui.

– Plus qu'amies ?

– Non. Jamais.

– Et pourtant vous avez des sentiments pour moi… cette lettre…

– Oubliez-la je vous prie. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

– Oui, mais vous pensez chaque mot, la coupa Emma

– Oui

– Je suis plutôt flattée.

– Emma…

Elles se regardèrent sans rien dire. Emma se surprit à trouver cette femme très attirante. La lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite et la façon dont elle la regardait à ce moment précis la troublait au plus haut point.

Regina le remarqua et s'en amusa, elle demanda d'une voix suave.

– Tout va bien, Mademoiselle Swan ?

« _Merde reprends-toi !_ » pensa Emma.

– Hum !... Oui… Je… Il y a quand même une chose qui m'échappe.

Regina redevint sérieuse.

– Je vous écoute.

– Comment avez-vous pu inventer tous ces souvenirs entre Henry et moi.

– Je n'ai rien inventé.

– Comment ça ?

– Je n'ai fait que vous donner mes propres souvenirs avec lui, en brodant un peu autour pour quelques uns.

– Vos propres souvenirs ?

– Oui. Lorsqu' Henry avait trois ans il a eu la scarlatine. Vous souvenez-vous de l'angoisse ressentie ?

– Oui.

– Puis à cinq ans, les oreillons. À huit ans, il est tombé d'un pommier et s'est cassé le bras. Je l'ai emmené aux urgences. J'ai séché ses larmes lui disant qu'un plâtre lui donnerait un air d'aventurier auprès de ses amis.

– Je commence à comprendre…

– Emma c'était un cadeau. Je voulais vous laisser un souvenir de moi, même sans que vous le sachiez. À cause du sort de Peter Pan et notre retour dans la Forêt Enchantée, j'étais persuadée que je ne vous reverrais jamais.

– C'est bien beau ces histoires de contes de fées mais ça ne me dit pas comment je vais récupérer mes souvenirs ?

Regina la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Je pense que nous devons nous embrasser.

– C'est un peu facile vous ne trouvez pas ?

– Non, c'est assez logique.

– Comment ça ?

– Seule un véritable baiser peut briser le sort.

– Celui qui nous empêche de sortir ?

– Oui.

– Alors allons-y. Embrassons-nous.

– J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple. Ça ne marchera pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que… Tu ne m'aimes pas soupira Regina. Et bien que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que t'embrasser à cet instant. Ça ne serait pas juste. Je profiterais de la situation et je t'estime trop pour te faire une chose pareille.

Regina se tut se rendant compte qu'elle venait de tutoyer Emma.

– Je suis désolée. Mademoiselle Swan, pardonnez ce soudain tutoiement.

Emma l'étudia. Cette femme lui avait écrit une lettre où elle s'était mise à nue. Le tutoiement paraissait dérisoire à côté, et puis si elle restait, elles finiraient sans doute par l'adopter donc…

– C'est bon on peut se tutoyer.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, mais sache que je t'en veux.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour nous avoir attiré Henry et moi dans ce trou. J'avais une vie à Boston et à cause de toi je ne peux plus partir. Combien de temps ça va durer ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je te propose d'attendre une semaine. Si rien n'a changé d'ici là, peut-être essaierons-nous ce fameux baiser.

Emma réfléchit.

– D'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant une semaine ?

– Tu pourrais toujours retravailler avec le shérif ?

– Nolan ? Prince Charmant ? Ce gentil papounet de merde qui m'a abandonné avec cette hypocrite de Blanche-Neige sur le bord d'une route ?

– Ils ont fait ça pour te sauver.

Regina n'en revenait pas de défendre les Charmant.

– Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit !

– Emma c'est beaucoup de chose en peu de temps. Réfléchis, donne-toi jusqu'à demain.

Emma hocha la tête.

– Si tu as des questions je suis là. Si Henry souhaite me voir la porte de ma maison lui est ouverte. Enfin je veux dire si cela ne te dérange pas.

Emma hocha à nouveau la tête. Elle avait vu l'air de tendresse de Regina lorsqu'elle parlait d' Henry. Le regard d'une mère pour son fils.

– D'accord, dit-elle à nouveau en se levant. Nous nous verrons donc… plus tard ?

– Oui, dès que tu le désires. Tu sais où se trouve mon bureau, lui répondit Regina en souriant.

Emma lui rendit son sourire.

– À plus tard alors Regina. Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle comme ça ?

– Non, au contraire.

– À plus tard Emma.

Elle sortit du bureau en fermant doucement la porte du bureau derrière elle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Elle avait expliqué à Henry tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Il semblait étonné qu'elle l'ait donné à l'adoption et que Regina est pu être sa mère adoptive. Belle avait confirmé sa théorie et il avait appris bien des choses de son côté. Il accepta « d'essayer » l'école de la ville, là où il avait passé la majeure partie de sa scolarité sans s'en souvenir. Il voulait revoir Regina mais s'accordait encore un ou deux jours de plus avant.

Emma lui souhaita une bonne journée devant les grilles du collège et se dirigea vers le bureau du shérif.

Elle avait décidé de ne rien préciser à son « père », de continuer à jouer l'ignorance. Elle arriva et entra. Le bureau était vide. Les cellules dans le fond de la pièce également. Elle regarda avec désolation les ordinateurs datant du siècle denier. Elle découvrit la cible avec les fléchettes sur le mur, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans le couloir.

David sembla étonné de la voir puis sourit chaleureusement.

– Emma quel plaisir de te revoir ! Henry n'est pas avec toi ?

– Non.

– Je croyais que vous ne restiez que pour le week-end ?

– On ne peut pas partir. Il y a un mur qui nous en empêche.

– ….

– Je suis au courant du sort qui vous a été jeté et… c'est à peu près tout mentit-elle.

– D'accord… et Henry il est au courant aussi ?

– Oui. Pour le moment il est à l'école.

– Je vois. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

– Je me demandais si cette place d'adjoint tenait toujours ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

– Bien sûr ! Elle est à toi ! Viens je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire.

.

Henry était chez Granny en compagnie d'une serveuse qui s'était proposée pour le garder, une certaine Ruby.

Emma se rendait à la mairie dans sa nouvelle voiture de fonction. Elle devait assister à une réunion sur les budgets de la ville dont une partie concernait le département du shérif. David avait prétexté une urgence avec sa femme la laissant seule faire face à une foule et le maire pour son premier jour.

Hormis cet incident désagréable, la journée s'était bien passée. Son enthousiasme était communicatif. Ses explications claires et simples. Les habitants le vénéraient et lors de leur patrouille dans la ville, ils s'étaient montrés courtois, agréables et amicaux. Tout le monde était apparemment très heureux de la « revoir », lui donnant du « Emma comment vas-tu ? Tu te souviens de moi ? » Ce à quoi elle donnait toujours la même réponse sur son amnésie persistante.

Elle gara la voiture et ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion. Regina debout sur l'estrade, derrière un pupitre face à la foule, était en train d'expliquer son plan concernant les lumières de la ville. Emma s'assit au premier rang et écouta. Au bout de dix minutes, elle avait déjà perdu le fil et s'ennuyait ferme. Elle observa les habitants autour d'elle. Tous adoptaient cet air ennuyé, cachant comme ils pouvaient des bâillements intempestifs.

Emma reporta son attention sur Regina qui ne semblait pas être gênée par cette populace inattentive.

 _« Elle a vraiment le port d'une reine »_ se dit-elle, estimant son élégance. Elle était éblouissante dans cette robe en soie grise. Se déplaçant sur l'estrade, commentant les animations, appuyant sur une petite télécommande pour changer les diapositives au fil de ses explications.

Emma l'examina, reluquant sans complexes cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle étudia son corps, ses jambes longues, la grâce de ses gestes, ses lèvres pulpeuses peintes d'un rouge à lèvres pourpre qui lui allait à ravir, son nez droit, ses yeux noisette qui la fixaient…

– Mademoiselle Swan, qu'en pensez–vous ?

– Euh… excusez-moi ?

– Que le manque d'éclairage public peut-être une cause de la montée du vandalisme ? Répéta Regina. Elle avait vu le regard d'Emma sur sa personne et cela lui avait beaucoup plu.

Emma était-elle en train de développer un quelconque attachement pour elle ? Un désir peut-être ? Sa lettre l'influençait-elle ? Elle le présumait et l'escomptait.

– Euh…Oui, oui tout à fait.

Regina se tourna vers les personnes dans la salle.

– Comme vous le savez sûrement, Mademoiselle Swan est revenue à StorryBrook. Elle est l'adjointe du shérif depuis ce matin. Monsieur Nolan ne peut pas être présent pour des raisons familiales, mais il a eu la délicatesse de se faire représenter par sa collaboratrice.

Elle se retourna vers Emma.

– Merci, Mademoiselle Swan, pour votre réponse. Avant que nous passions au sujet épineux des ordures ménagères auriez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

Emma se racla la gorge.

– Hum… En fait oui, Madame le Maire. Serait-il possible de remplacer nos ordinateurs ? À vrai dire certains sont assez anciens, voir plus vieux que mon propre fils, dit-elle en riant légèrement et en s'adressant à la foule.

Cette petite plaisanterie en réveilla quelques-uns qui sourirent ou rire de bon cœur.

Regina arqua un sourcil.

– Mademoiselle Swan, je vous remercie pour cette précision. Le conseil va prendre en compte votre demande et l'examiner de près. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres remarques nous allons passer au sujet suivant.

Le reste de la réunion se déroula sans encombre et Emma rentra chez Granny après un salut discret à Regina accaparée par certains habitants.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

Assise derrière son ordinateur qui ramait pour lui ouvrir une nouvelle page Emma ferma les yeux agacée. David s'était absenté pour aller sauver le chat de Madame Ford « coincé » dans l'arbre de son jardin. Il lui avait demandé de rester au bureau en cas d'urgence.

 _« Autant faire autre chose pour éviter de taper cette antiquité »_ se dit-elle.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le jeu de fléchettes. Elle se positionna à quelques mètres et lança la fléchette qui se planta à environ trente centimètres à droite du point visé.

– Je vois que tu ne sais toujours pas jouer à ce jeu.

Emma se retourna vers cette voix mélodieuse.

– Bonjour Regina. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je suis venue voir vos glorieux ordinateurs.

Elle constata que les dires d'Emma étaient malheureusement vrais.

Emma sourit et lui demanda.

– Tu veux faire une partie ?

– Mademoiselle Swan n'êtes vous pas censée travailler ?

– Je fais une pause.

Regina la considéra un instant.

– Pourquoi pas, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle posa son manteau sur une chaise et s'approcha. Emma lui tendit quatre fléchettes et garda les autres pour elle.

– À vous l'honneur, Madame le Maire.

Regina se concentra et lança. La fléchette atteint le centre de la cible. Regina se tourna vers elle.

– À vous, Mademoiselle Swan.

Regina gagna avec facilité.

Emma soupira.

– Je suis vraiment trop nulle.

– Non ce n'est pas ça. Il faut que tu corriges ta position… Je peux ?

Emma haussa les sourcils puis acquiesça. Regina vint se placer derrière elle. Hésitant un instant puis voyant qu'elle ne la rejetait pas elle s'appuya contre son dos, posa sa main sur son ventre pour l'amener encore plus près d'elle. Approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

– Un des secrets, Mademoiselle Swan, commença-t-elle en chuchotant obligeant Emma à tourner légèrement son visage vers les lèvres de la femme derrière elle.

– Un des secrets, répéta-t-elle est dans la posture. Le dos doit être parfaitement droit. Elle resserra plus fermement leur étreinte, provoquant un frisson dans le corps d'Emma qui se redressa.

– Comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en murmurant, terriblement troublée par le souffle chaud de Regina contre sa joue, le toucher de son corps contre le sien et la totale emprise qu'elle exerçait sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux savourant les sensations inattendues provoquées par ce nouveau contact entre elles.

Regina attrapa le poignet de la main qui tenait la fléchette et continua.

– Oui. Une fois ta position trouvée tu n'as plus qu'à viser la cible en prenant ton temps… Et tu lances la fléchette de cette façon.

Elle accompagna le geste d'Emma qui envoya le petit objet en plastique qui atterrit quasiment au centre de la cible.

– Et le tour est joué, conclut Regina qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner d'Emma, humant le parfum de la femme qui lui avait tant manqué.

Aucunes d'elles ne voulaient briser cet instant. Elles entendirent la porte d'entrée et David appeler Emma.

Elle sursauta et se détacha de Regina un peu trop vite au goût de celle-ci qui maudit ce fichu Prince Charmant qui venait de gâcher un des moments les plus agréables de ce début de semaine.

David entra dans le bureau très étonné de voir le maire.

– Regina ? Bonjour. Tout va bien ?

– Oui, David. Je venais simplement voir vos ordinateurs.

Elle s'adressa à Emma.

– Mademoiselle Swan, je vous remercie pour votre accueil. J'ai ma réponse sur vos équipements. Nous ferons en sorte de vous les remplacer.

Elle reprit son manteau et sortit de la pièce.

Emma en voulut à son père qui partageait l'art de casser l'ambiance de sa femme.

.

Quelques heures plus tard elle retrouva Henry chez Granny.

– M'man ?

– Oui ?

– J'ai entendu dire que t'en pinçais pour le capitaine Crochet avant.

– Quoi ce type ?

– Ben, ouais.

– Impossible.

– Pourquoi ?

Emma réfléchit. C'était une bonne question. À vrai dire c'était même assez plausible. Du moins ça aurait pu. Mais la lettre de Regina avait tout changé. Leur moment du matin aussi. Elle repensa à cet instant un sourire aux lèvres.

– M'man, ça va ?

Emma redescendit sur terre.

– Euh oui, oui c'est juste que le capitaine Crochet n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

 _« Je les préfère avec une poitrine et sans barbe »_.

Ils parlèrent d'autre chose. Son fils lui décrit ses « nouveaux amis » de sa classe.

.

Henry était couché. Emma assise à une table, son deuxième verre de whisky bien entamé, se repassait en boucle dans sa tête la scène du matin avec Regina. Elle revivait chaque instant, la pression de la main sur son ventre, la chaleur de son corps contre son dos. Elle tremblait à ce souvenir.

– Salut, ma belle, tu veux de la compagnie ?

Emma regarda Crochet lui faire son plus beau sourire. Elle finit son verre.

– En fait oui, dit-elle en se levant et se dirigea vers la porte laissant le pirate complètement seul.

.

– Regina, ouvre–moi ! Je sais que tu es là, je vois la lumière sous la porte. Emma continua de tambouriner. Regina ouvre moi !

Le bruit de la clef dans la serrure arrêta son nouvel assaut. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur la femme qu'elle venait voir.

 _« Cette femme est vraiment magnifique »_. Même un peu décoiffée, dans une robe froissée, sentant légèrement l'alcool et le tabac, cette femme restait d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

– Bonsoir, dit Emma d'une voix sensuelle.

– Emma, tu es ivre.

– Erreur mon cher Watson ! Je suis grise.

– C'est la même chose. Emma où est Henry ?

– Relax, méchante reine. Il dort à points fermés chez Granny.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne suis plus cette femme aujourd'hui.

Devant son regard peiné, Emma reprit un peu son sérieux.

– Je suis désolée.

– Emma retourne auprès d'Henry, nous nous verrons demain.

– Regina arrête. À cet instant que tu sois un personnage de contes de fée ou autre chose, je m'en tape comme de l'an quarante ! Pour moi, je suis juste devant une femme… avec qui j'ai vraiment envie de passer la nuit.

– ….

– Regina ?

– Je ne peux pas Emma. Que se passera-t-il lorsque tu retrouveras la mémoire ? Si je te laisse rester tu me détesteras. Tu penseras que j'ai profité de la situation… et tu auras raison.

Emma réfléchit un instant.

– Ok, si je retrouve mes souvenirs, ça veut dire que ceux que j'ai actuellement vont s'effacer ?

Regina considéra la question avec sérieux.

– Je ne sais pas. Pas forcément.

– Alors fais-moi confiance.

– Emma…

Emma soupira.

– D'accord. Je m'en vais. Mais je veux que tu m'accordes une chose avant de partir ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Un baiser.

– Non.

– « Un baiser. Le mot est doux ! »

Regina sourit reconnaissant la réplique. Emma continua en s'approchant.

– « Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce ? Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse. Plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer. Un point rose qu'on met sur l' i du verbe aimer… »

Regina souriait à quelques centimètres d'Emma qui poursuivit focalisée sur ses lèvres.

– « C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille, un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille… ».

– Mademoiselle Swan, pensez-vous vraiment que me réciter du Edmond Rostand va me faire craquer ?

– Oui.

– Tu as raison, répondit Regina en l'embrassant.

.

.

N/A:

Pour répondre à "guest" sur sa demande de chapitres plus longs. Déjà merci pour ta review. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas faire des chapitres plus longs, c'est que je débute dans les fanfictions et pour l'instant, le résultat donne des chapitres assez courts.

Cette histoire aussi n'est pas très longue puisqu'elle fait 11 chapitres + l'épilogue.

Néanmoins j'espère que ça « s'améliorera » avec le temps, si je continue à écrire des fanfictions, et que le nombre de mots augmentera (car moi aussi j'aimerai bien qu'ils soient plus longs) :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Emma finissait de laver la tasse de café dans la cuisine de Regina. Elle s'était levée plus tôt qu'elle, pour retourner chez Granny avant qu'Henry ne se pose des questions sur son absence. Elle avait laissé un mot sur la tait d'oreiller près du visage encore endormi de Regina, ne voulant pas qu'elle croit qu'elle était partie à l'anglaise.

Des mains encerclèrent sa taille et le corps de la femme avec qui elle venait de passer les dernières heures se pressa contre son dos. La voix chaude susurra à son oreille.

– Mademoiselle Swan, comptiez-vous partir sans me dire au revoir ?

– Je t'ai laissé un mot, objecta Emma se retournant un sourire aux lèvres.

Regina rit, penchant sa tête en arrière exposant sa gorge. Emma en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

– Quelle note, Mademoiselle Swan ! « À plus. Emma » récita-t-elle.

– J'adore quand tu me vouvoies et que tu me donnes du Mademoiselle Swan.

– Emma…

– Je dois retourner auprès d'Henry avant qu'il commence à s'inquiéter de ma disparition… Mais je me demandais… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas retrouvé mes souvenirs ? Après tout nous nous sommes embrassées...

– Vu que le baiser entre nous n'a pas marché, j'ai une autre théorie. Je pense qu'il faut que tu pardonnes à tes parents. Ou au moins un.

– Quoi ? D'être aussi stupides ?

– Non, de t'avoir abandonné.

– Non.

– Emma…

– Regina, je suis sérieuse. Je veux bien faire un effort, et essayer de croire à ces histoires de magie. Accepter le fait que la simplette et le berger soient mes parents. Mais leur pardonner de m'avoir abandonné sur le bord de la route quand j'étais bébé ? C'est non !

Regina lui caressa la joue.

– Je comprends.

Emma inspira et ferma les yeux.

– Regina. Je dois vraiment retourner auprès d'Henry… D'ailleurs il aimerait te voir.

– Vraiment ?

Regina sourit et Emma se dit qu'elle était réellement la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais vue.

– Que dirais-tu si Henry et toi veniez dîner ici ce soir ? Je lui cuisinerai son plat préféré.

– Pourquoi pas.

– Très bien, je finirai plus tôt à la mairie, peut-être pourriez-vous m'y retrouver pour que je montre à Henry mon bureau ?

– Oui, ça me paraît être une bonne idée.

Emma l'embrassa. Elle se força à reculer sachant pertinemment que si leur baiser s'éternisait elle serait incapable de partir.

À tout à l'heure, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

.

Emma et Henry retournaient chez Granny.

– Tu sais, Regina aimerait nous inviter ce soir à dîner.

– La méchante Reine ? Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

– Pourquoi pas ? Après tout elle est peut-être pas si méchante, et puis les personnages de contes de fées… Tu sais Blanche-Neige, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle chante vraiment avec les oiseaux comme dans le dessin animé…

– Emma ! Henry !

 _« Quand on parle du loup »_ pensa Emma. Mademoiselle Blanchard se tenait devant eux sortant à peine de chez Granny. Elle leur sourit béatement. Le bébé dans ses bras gazouilla.

– Oh ! Visiblement il a faim ! Dit-elle en regardant amoureusement son bambin.

– Comment il s'appelle ? Demanda Henry.

Elle regarda Henry puis Emma un peu gênée.

– Il s'appelle Neal.

 _« Connasse ! Ca ne t'a pas suffit de m'abandonner. Il a fallut que tu fasses un autre enfant et que tu lui donnes le prénom de mon premier amour. Lui aussi tu vas le laisser sur le bord de la route ? »_

– Emma. Leroy m'a dit qu'il t'avait tout raconté.

– C'est possible…

– J'aimerais vraiment que nous parlions, enfin je veux dire si tu veux bien.

– Mademoiselle Blanchard…

– Mary-Margaret.

– Pardon ?

– Mon prénom c'est Mary-Margaret.

 _« C'est aussi ridicule que Blanche-Neige »_

– Mademoiselle Blanchard, pour l'instant je suis avec mon fils, et je voudrais profiter de ce moment. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous recroiser dans la semaine.

– D'accord. Bien sûr, comme tu voudras Emma. Au revoir Henry dit la petite brune en s'empressant de descendre les quelques de marches de l'entrée et de partir avant que sa fille ne la voit pleurer.

– Euh ok, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Henry.

– Tu viens de rencontrer Blanche-Neige. Ta grand-mère.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte vitrée du bureau de Regina ils entendirent ce qui ressemblait à des éclats de voix.

– Attends-moi là, ordonna Emma.

Elle entra dans le bureau, Regina et un homme se faisaient face. Il s'évertuait à lui montrer son tatouage sur son avant bras intérieur droit.

– Mais, Madame, Clochette a été formelle. Ce tatouage signifie que je suis votre âme sœur !

– Robin ne rendait pas les choses plus compliquées. Ce tatouage ne veut rien dire aujourd'hui. Mon cœur appartient…

– Votre cœur m'appartient ! Vous êtes mienne ! Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour, elle lui cracha.

– Dis donc connard, t'as pas entendu la Dame ? Ta décalcomanie de merde ne veut plus rien dire. Donc t'es gentil tu prends tes affaires et tu te casses !

Les deux têtes se retournèrent vers celle qui venait de parler.

– Emma…

– Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour nous interrompre ? Cette conversation est privée et ne serait souffrir d'une…

– Ok, si tu ne veux pas comprendre...

Emma s'approcha et embrassa Regina qui hésita entre la repousser ou lui rendre son baiser. Devant l'audace et la force d'Emma sa main attrapa sa nuque attirant à elle la femme qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau afin de prolonger leur baiser.

Quand leur lèvres se séparèrent Robin ébahi, reprit la parole.

– Madame, je ne comprends pas...

– Robin le coupa Regina. Je ne vous aime pas. Je suis désolée mais nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. Il fut un temps où c'eut été possible mais plus aujourd'hui. Mon cœur appartient à cette femme...

– Votre cœur appartient à cette femme ? Commença-t-il en colère. Cette catin ! Cette…

Voyant le regard d'Emma il se tut et comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas continuer. Il les observa encore un instant puis sortit du bureau énervé, passant devant Henry qui regardait les deux femmes avec des yeux ronds.

Emma rougit face au regard étonné de son fils.

– Bonsoir ,Henry lui dit Regina.

– Euh… Bonsoir.

– Tu sembles surpris. As-tu des questions avant que nous partions ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles ressemblant beaucoup à Emma ce qui amusa Regina.

– Cela t'embête que ta mère préfère les femmes ? Lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Regina ! Coupa Emma.

Regina se tourna vers elle, il ne valait mieux pas pousser la discussion plus loin pour ce soir.

– Tu as raison le dîner ne va pas se préparer tout seul. Allons-y.

Emma hocha la tête et ils sortirent du bureau.

.

Regina expliqua à Henry comment cuisiner les lasagnes. Il écouta poliment et se surprit à trouver ça intéressant.

– Regina, c'est vraiment délicieux.

Attablés dans le salon de la grande maison du maire, Emma et Henry se régalaient du dîner qu'elle leur avait préparé.

– Rassure-moi quand même, ce n'est pas empoisonné ?

Regina lui sourit :

– Pas ce soir, Mademoiselle Swan. Henry les lasagnes te plaisent ?

– Ouais, c'est trop bon !

– Henry. Emma m'a dit que tu soupçonnais que les habitants de StoryBrooke d'être des personnages de contes de fées.

– Oui. Et je pense que vous êtes la méchante reine.

Regina et Emma se regardèrent.

– Henry. Tu as raison. J'étais la méchante reine mais je ne la suis plus aujourd'hui. Et ce, grâce à toi et Emma.

Henry leva des yeux étonnés vers celle qui venait de parler.

– Tu veux que je te raconte comment vous m'avez amené à changer ?

– Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Regina sourit avec amour à son garçon. Elle contempla un instant Emma avec autant de tendresse et commença :

– Il était une fois…

.

– Whoua elle est trop classe ma chambre !

Vu l'heure tardive qui avait suivi la fin de son histoire, Regina avait proposé à Emma et Henry de passer la nuit dans la maison. Regina sourit devant l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent. Henry se retourna vers elle, baissant la tête un peu embarrassé.

– Regina euh… je suis désolé de ne pas me souvenir de toi.

Regina se pencha vers son fils. Elle souleva doucement le visage d'Henry une main sous son menton. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Henry ce n'est pas grave. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime plus que tout. J'ai confiance. Vos souvenirs reviendront d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui.

– Et Emma. Elle te plaît ?

– Oui, beaucoup.

– Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu maman aussi heureuse que depuis qu'on est arrivé à StoryBrooke.

Regina émue par la révélation de son fils cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

– Tu me promets que tu ne lui feras pas de mal ? Demanda le garçon timidement.

– Je te le promets, dit Regina en embrassant son fils sur le front.

Une sorte de léger tremblement de terre, et un énorme courant d'air les surpris tous les deux.

Henry regarda Regina et s'exclama :

– Maman ! Je me souviens de tout ! Dit-il en l'enlaçant. Elle lui rendit son étreinte se fichant éperdument des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Ils entendirent les pas dans l'escalier et se retournèrent à l'entrée d'Emma dans la chambre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout le monde va bien ?

– M'man j'ai brisé le sort ! Je me souviens de tout !

– Comment ça ?

– Emma. Henry a retrouvé ses souvenirs… Pas toi ?

– Non.

– Comment c'est possible ? Commença Henry.

– C'est une bonne question, petit. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard, pour l'instant il est tard il faut que tu dormes. Allez ! Au lit !

– Ok, bonne nuit m'man et… bonne nuit maman dit-il en souriant à Regina.

– Bonne nuit, Henry, lui répondit-elle.

– Bonne nuit, petit.

Elles descendirent les escaliers sans un mot. Regina marcha vers une commode. Elle attrapa la bouteille de whisky posée dessus. Elle se servit un verre, s'arrêta et interrogea Emma du regard.

– Oui j'en prendrais un aussi. Merci.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où un feu de cheminé les attendait. Elles s'installèrent l'une à côté de l'autre dans le canapé.

– C'est vrai que c'est une bonne question. Comment se fait-il que je ne me souvienne de rien si Henry a brisé le sort ?

– Je continue à penser à ma théorie concernant tes parents.

Emma grimaça.

– Emma, moi aussi je me souviens de tout. Comme je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure au dîner, nous ne savions plus comment nous avions réussi à revenir ici après être restés plusieurs mois dans la Forêt Enchantée. Maintenant je sais qui nous a jeté ce sort.

– Qui ?

– Zelena.

– Zelena ? C'est qui ? Une de tes maîtresses dont je devrais me méfier ?

Regina sourit buvant une gorgé d'alcool.

– Non. C'est ma sœur. La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest.

– ….

– La sorcière du pays d'Oz.

– Tu déconnes ? Sérieux ta sœur est la sorcière d'Oz ? Quoi, on va aussi se taper Dorothy et tous les paysans du Kansas? Non, parce qu'on est déjà à péquenaudville !

Regina arqua un sourcil en regardant Emma.

– Euh…

– Emma ce n'est pas très gentil de ce moquer des ploucs, dit-elle en souriant.

Emma éclata de rire.

 _« Cette femme me plaît de plus en plus. Souvenirs ou pas. »_ Se dit-elle en observant Regina qui finissait son verre et se levait.

– Emma il est tard. Nous devrions suivre l'exemple d'Henry et aller nous coucher. Nous repenserons à tout cela demain. Je t'ai préparé la chambre d'amis.

– La chambre d'amis ! Tu plaisantes ?

Regina étudia Emma.

– Mademoiselle Swan, si vous voulez que je vous ouvre à nouveau la porte de ma chambre, il va falloir me convaincre.

Emma déterminée s'approcha de la brune.

– Oh, comptez sur moi, Majesté.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

Emma repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son fils un quart d'heure plus tôt dans la cuisine de Regina.

– _M'man ?_

– _M'ouais ?_

– _T'es lesbienne ?_

 _Emma leva les yeux de son assiette et regarda son fils._

– _C'est quoi la prochaine question ? Comment on fait les bébés ?_

– _M'man !_

 _Emma souffla._

– _Je ne sais pas Henry. J'ai déjà été attirée par une femme. C'était avant ta naissance. En tout cas Regina me plaît beaucoup. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un aussi vite._

 _Henry lui sourit._

– _Moi aussi je l'aime bien._

 _Emma observa son fils. Il l'étonnait de jour en jour, il avait une façon bien à lui de l'amener à dire la vérité._

– _Forcément c'est ta mère !_

– _Toi aussi._

 _Ils entendirent les pas de Regina qui arrivait. Emma fit un signe de se taire à Henry._

 _._

Emma était installée à une table chez Granny buvant un chocolat chaud. En s'asseyant elle avait lancé un regard noir à la cantonade faisant ainsi comprendre aux autres personnes présentes qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être dérangée. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et tranquille. Elle avait laissé Regina et Henry aller voir Belle pour réfléchir à un plan d'action pour contrer Zelena. Elle venait d'attraper un journal sur la table d'à côté. Emma en était là, concentrée sur la lecture d'un article lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom.

– Emma…

 _« Putain mais ce n'est pas vrai. Foutez-moi la paix !»._

– Quoi ? Aboya-t-elle à David en levant la tête.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, n'ayant manifestement pas remarqué le ton irrité de sa fille.

 _« Vas-y, fais comme chez toi ! »_

– Henry a brisé le sort, dit-il.

– Et alors ?

– Je suis heureux que tout soit à nouveau normal. Ta mère m'a raconté votre rencontre d'hier. Tu n'as pas été très gentille avec elle. Très froide apparemment. Ce n'est pas bien, Emma.

– Non mais je rêve ?! Je n'ai pas de leçon de moral à recevoir de la part d'un paysan qui a abandonné sa propre fille sur le bord de la route !

– Toi aussi tu as abandonné Henry je te ferais remarqué, rétorqua-t-il agacé par la réponse de sa fille.

– Je ne m'en souviens plus. Ça ne compte pas.

– Mais…

– Oui, Henry a bien brisé le sort, et tout le monde se souvient de tout. Henry également, mais pas moi.

– Emma je…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une Mary Margaret en pleure.

– David ! Emma ! Zelena a enlevé Neal ! Cria-t-elle.

.

La réunion de crise se déroulait à la bibliothèque. Autour d'une table, elle réunissait Regina, Emma, Henry, Belle, David et Mary Margaret pleurant dans les bras du shérif.

Emma regardait sa mère attristée en pensant _« Cette salope de Zelena va payer. Ce n'est pas humain de faire ça à une mère, et en plus c'est mon petit frère qu'elle a enlevé »._

– Elle a l'Obscur avec lui. Apparemment elle détient sa dague. C'est Crochet qui me l'a dit expliqua Belle.

– Cela ne nous arrange pas, répondit Regina. Comment peut-on la vaincre ?

– Nous devons lui enlever son collier qui contient tous ses pouvoirs. Mais surtout, seule la magie blanche peut la contrer, précisa Belle.

– Ce qui m'élimine du jeu. Regina se tourna vers Emma. En revanche toi, tu peux peut-être…

– Quoi moi ? Répondit Emma.

– Tu peux utiliser ta magie, c'est celle du Sauveur, de la pure magie blanche.

– Houlà ! Attends je ne sais pas faire de magie moi.

– Si, Emma, il faut simplement l'activer. Tu as cette nouvelle énergie en toi depuis que tu es arrivée à StoryBrooke, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, mais…

– Emma… Regina soupira. Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je dis. J'ai senti ta magie quand nous étions… Regina regarda autour d'elle… Hum… intimes murmura-t-elle.

David et Mary-Margaret dévisagèrent Regina et Emma, qui rougit sous le regard scrutateur de ses parents.

 _« Oh, et puis merde »._

S'adressant au couple, soutenant leur regard elle leur lâcha :

– Ben ouais, votre fille est lesbienne. Félicitations !

Agacée elle se tourna vers Regina :

– Ce soir tu dors sur le canapé.

Regina amusée, lui susurra en souriant :

– Mademoiselle Swan, je saurai me faire pardonner…

– On peut peut-être revenir au vif du sujet ? Demanda Belle.

– Oui, pardon, dit Emma. Comment j'active ma magie ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Regina. Je suppose que nous allons devoir improviser.

– Merveilleux ! Ironisa Emma. Elle est où cette Zelena ? Questionna-t-elle Belle.

– Dans une ferme à la sortie de la ville, près des bois.

– Tu n'as pas plus glauque ?

– Emma…

– Ok, Regina, c'est bon. Bien sûr que je vais y aller et trouver un moyen d'activer mes supers pouvoirs. Henry je te demande de rester avec Mary-Margaret et Belle. David je pense qu'on peut avoir besoin de toi.

– Très bien. Je m'occuperai de l'Obscur et toi de ma sœur. Regina se leva mettant fin à la réunion par la même occasion. Allons-y dit-elle.

.

.

N/A

Pour ElsyCiel, je n'ai pas écrit le passage où elle convainc Regina pour la simple et bonne raison que cette histoire était déjà terminée avant d'être postée, comme toutes mes histoires d'ailleurs, m'assurant ainsi de ne pas vous _«_ gratifier _»_ d'un aitus éventuel...Et les ressemblances dans les reviews ne me dérangent pas, bien au contraire :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

Les trois adultes se trouvaient devant la ferme.

– « Promenons-nous dans les bois… » chantonna Emma. Elle se tut devant le regard de son père et de Regina.

– Elle est dans la grange, dit Regina en se dirigeant vers la droite.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grange, une sorte de cercle de feux était en train de brûler au centre duquel se tenait Zelena, les attendant visiblement. Elle les toisa puis s'adressa à Regina.

– Bonjour sœurette. Eh bien ! Quelle équipe ! Un bouseux, une amnésique incapable d'utiliser sa magie et enfin une sorcière déchue. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il vous reste ? C'est pathétique. Levant la dague elle commanda à l'Obscur : Pas la peine d'intervenir j'arriverai à m'en sortir seule face à cette bande de bras cassés.

– C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit Regina qui s'avança, voulant attraper le collier de Zelena.

Zelena leva le bras et Regina se retrouva à plusieurs centimètres du sol ne pouvant plus bouger. Une main invisible étranglant sa gorge.

Non ! Hurla Emma, elle s'avança, tendant une main vers Zelena.

Elle ressentit un frisson et une lumière blanche sortit de sa main. Emma se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Était-ce ça la magie dont avait parlé Regina ? Elle l'activait donc quand quelqu'un à qui elle tenait se trouvait en danger ?

La main toujours en direction de Zelena, le rayon blanc frappa la rousse de plein fouet l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres. Libérant Regina par la même occasion.

David courut vers le corps de la sorcière lui arrachant son collier. Se saisissant de la dague il ordonna à l'Obscur.

– Toi, couché.

Puis tournant le dos à Zelena apparemment inconsciente, il demanda à Emma :

– Comment va Neal ?

Regina plus proche du couffin pris le bébé dans ses bras, brisant par cette action le cercle de feu.

– Il va bien Da…

David grimaça et tomba au sol dévoilant Zelena tenant un couteau couvert du sang du shérif, qu'elle venait de poignarder dans le dos.

Emma courut vers son père.

– Adieu papounet, lâcha Zelena avant d'éclater de rire.

Emma l'assomma d'un coup de poing. Elle s'agenouilla et prit son père dans ses bras. La flaque de sang qui se formait par terre la terrifia.

Regina les avait rejoints, elle attrapa la dague et se tourna vers l'Obscur.

– Soigne-le.

– Je ne peux pas ma chère, répondit-il de sa voix nasillarde. Seule la magie blanche le peut.

– Emma, c'est à toi d'agir et de le guérir, expliqua Regina à une Emma paniquée.

– Je ne peux pas. Ça ne marche pas ! Cria Emma.

Regina posa une main sur son épaule, forçant Emma à la regarder.

– Emma, tu peux le faire. Je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi.

Emma avala péniblement sa salive et hocha la tête. Elle se retourna vers un David très pâle et les yeux presque clos.

 _« Tu peux le faire »_ se dit-elle _« Juste, concentre-toi »_. À nouveau la lumière blanche sortit de ses mains. Elle les dirigea au dessus de la plaie. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour soigner complètement la blessure.

David reprit des couleurs et ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa et enlaça sa fille.

– Je suis fière de toi lui, chuchota-t-il, il se recula et l'embrassa sur le front.

Un léger tremblement de terre et un courant d'air surpris tout le monde.

– Papa ! Dit Emma en fixant son père les larmes aux yeux. Je me souviens de tout !

Elle leva la tête vers Regina.

– Regina…


	13. Chapter 13

**Épilogue**

 _Une semaine plus tard._

Regina rinçait la tasse de café dans l'évier. Des mains encerclèrent sa taille, le corps de la femme avec qui elle venait de passer les dernières heures se pressa contre son dos. La voix d'Emma susurra à son oreille.

– « Ma chère, ma chérie, mon trésor, mon amour !... »

Regina sourit en reconnaissant la réplique et se retourna vers la jeune femme qui continua.

– « Mon cœur ne vous quitta jamais une seconde. Et je suis et serai jusque dans l'autre monde. Celle qui… »

– Mademoiselle Swan, vous comptez me réciter toute la pièce* ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

Regina étudia les yeux verts de la femme qu'elle aimait depuis plusieurs années.

– Je t'aime, lui dit-elle.

Emma en resta bouche bée.

– Mademoiselle Swan, arrêtez de gober les mouches je vous prie. Et fermez la bouche.

Emma obéit et continua à fixer Regina.

– Mademoiselle Swan, je vous conseille fortement de répondre quelque chose dans les dix prochaines secondes.

– Euh… tu le penses vraiment ?

– Non, j'ai dit ça pour plaisanter. Je suis un vrai boute-en-train.

– Très drôle.

– Vous voyez.

– Regina !

– Bien sûr que j'ai dit ça sérieusement ! Emma je t'aime.

Emma déglutit.

– Regina…

– Je sais que c'est aussi ton cas. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire.

– Mais…

– Emma ce n'est pas la peine.

– Mais enfin...

– Henry nous attend nous devrions y aller.

– Mais bordel tu vas me laisser en placer une ?!

Regina se figea.

Emma soupira et regarda Regina admirant la femme devant elle.

– Moi aussi je t'aime Regina.

Fin.

.

.

N/A: Merci à tout ceux qui ont accompagné cette histoire de près ou de loin en laissant des reviews ou non.

* Pièce _Cyrano de Bergerac_ d'Edmond Rostand.

Les idées proposées dans les reviews sont intéressantes, et qui sait ? Peut-être les je les utiliserai dans d'autres histoires:)

C'était ma toute première fanfic, et j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.


End file.
